


Birthday boys

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: Happy birthday to both birthday boys!





	Birthday boys

It was common knowledge at this point that Tetsuya _loved_ his dog.

Maybe _a bit_ too much too.

Nigou was spoiled rotten with customized bowls, special toys, carefully picked out food and snacks and even a plush, comfy bed which he _still_ more often ignored in favor of sleeping in _their_ bed and _with_ them nonetheless.

Plus, there were also long walks, belly rubs and a bajillion of pictures both on Tetsuya’s and _his_ phone.

And that would be fine if it was only _Tetsuya’s_ oddity, but he constantly tried to make Kagami admit that he was oh so cute and oh so adorable.

And honestly? Kagami didn’t know. He paid little attention to dogs in general even years later when his fear subsided and only made him _slightly_ uncomfortable in a presence of a big or scary looking dog. He mostly ignored the small ones.

So, he honestly didn’t know if Nigou was even _objectively_ cute.

But then again, he had Tetsuya’s eyes so it _could_ be. But that was mostly freaky rather than adorable and Kagami didn’t try to dwell on it. Those eyes assaulted him already anyway with their sad, pleading gaze and yeah dogs _and_ a sad Kuroko were two things which just undid him in a moment.

Point being, Tetsuya loved his dog and would do really ridiculous (in Taiga’s opinion) things for him.

Like ask Kagami to bake a birthday cake for him.

And not a cake for him, for Tetsuya, _his Tetsuya._ No, bake a cake for the _dog._

“What?” Taiga asked when Kuroko pushed the magazine from his hands and made himself comfortable in Kagami’s lap.

“A cake. For Nigou. Can you make one?”

Taiga blinked a few times.

“What? Can dogs even have cakes?”

Kuroko rolled his eyes.

“No. A cake for a dog. With special ingredients which won’t hurt him.”

“That’s the first thing I hear about it. Uh. Why a cake though?”

“It’s Nigou’s birthday soon.”

Oh right. _That_.

Back when Nigou was still a Seirin mascot, that had the whole team wrapped around his, well, _paw_ the team decided they wanted to celebrate his birthday.

But since Nigou was a stray and no one knew when exactly he was born, they decided, as a joke at first, to put it on Kuroko’s birthday.

And it stuck so much to the point that Kuroko even kept the tradition way past graduation and for some reason the rest of the team played along.

Kagami thought that birthday wishes and presents for a dog were ridiculous but he guessed that made him a hypocrite because he wished Nigou a happy birthday himself without thinking.

More often than not, he was too preoccupied with a different birthday boy to really think about it.

But a cake? That was pushing the line a bit.

He opened his mouth to protest vehemently against the ludicrous idea.

Aaaannd, there were the eyes.

Endless pools of blue.

How could one even say no? His lips _physically_ refused to form the word.

“Okay.” He heard himself say and then frowned. Kuroko brightened suddenly.

“Thank you.” He pressed a quick kiss to Kagami’s nose.

“I’ll text you the recipe.” He hopped from Kagami’s lap and vanished somewhere in the apartment.

Kagami sighed and picked up his forgotten magazine.

Great. Now he had to bake _two_ cakes.

\---

“We are ready.” Kuroko’s voice was mostly flat with a slight undertone of excitement and impatience.

Kagami stopped in the doorway of their living room and rolled his eyes.

Kuroko (and Nigou too, of course) were sitting by the coffee table and waiting.

Tetsuya was holding his fork in one hand while Nigou just simply waved his tail excitedly.

“You are ridiculous. _Both_ of you.”

Kuroko didn’t react to the comment.

“Fine, fine.” He said and approached the coffee table.

And then paused.

He wasn’t the household trickster by no stretch but when Kuroko was so excited for something, he couldn’t help but tease him a bit.

So, he set the dog cake in front of Kuroko and the one for Tetsuya in front of Nigou.

There was a pause after which Kuroko looked at him flatly.

“What?” He asked, sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the table. “You wanted a cake.”

Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

“Oooh. I’m sorry.” He said sarcastically and switched the plates. “You two look so _alike_ I sometimes mistake you for the other.”

“Kagami-kun needs to work on his jokes.” Kuroko shook his head as if he was dealing with a child. Taiga snorted.

Nigou curiously sniffed at Tetsuya’s cake and darted a tongue to have a tentative lick.

“Nigou no.” Kuroko pushed him and the pasty in opposite directions. “Here this one is for you. It’s good for puppies.” He pushed the one which Kagami made according to the recipe Tetsuya send him.

He rolled his eyes at the scene of Kuroko basically feeding the dog with a fork.

“Try yours.”

“Busy.” Kuroko said while feeding Nigou.

Kagami sighed and cut off a piece of the cake meant for Kuroko and leaned forward over the coffee table.

Kuroko hummed when he tasted the smooth and sweet vanilla tones on his tongue.

“Delicious.”

Kagami smiled a little.

And then Kuroko opened his mouth again.

“Seriously?”

Kuroko nodded.

Taiga sighed and feed Kuroko more of his cake.

“You are spoiled rotten.”

Tetsuya licked his lips and smirked.

And accepted another piece of cake.

\---

“Hey. Eat your cake.”

Kuroko pouted when Kagami pulled away, his pink and wet lip sticking out in an adorable kind of way. His weight was slight but comfortable around his hips, his hands gently holding his face, the fingertips a little cold and Kagami wanted to rub them together to warm them up.

Kuroko’s circulation was really poor.

“I’m full.” He said before he leaned down again and claimed another birthday kiss from Kagami.

The vanilla taste has long since disappeared and all that he was able to taste now was lips and tongue.

Kuroko hummed and moved a little closer when Kagami ran a lazy hand over his back, his other hand resting comfortably on Kuroko’s tight.

“Really?” Kagami said a little breathless when they parted again. “It seems to me like you’re still not satisfied.”

Kuroko gave him a lazy smile, his eyes hazy and soft.

He made another attempt, but this time Kagami put a hand on his mouth.

“Seriously. _Eat_ your cake. It’s gonna get soggy.”

Kuroko rolled his eyes and shook Kagami’s hand off his face. He stood up and picked up the plate with the remains of the last slice and brought it over to where Kagami was resting against the couch on the floor.

Nigou’s cake was long gone, the crumbs spilled over the coffee table and under it.

Kuroko sat down, next to Kagami, making himself comfortable.

He played around with the cake with his fork before he raised it in front of Kagami’s face.

“Returning the favor.”

Taiga rolled his eyes.

He was _just_ about to take a bite when the familiar smell hit his nostrils.

He glared at Kuroko and grabbed his wrist because Kuroko was just about ready to jam the whole thing into Kagami’s mouth.

“That’s the _dog_ cake.”

Kuroko blinked.

“Is it?” He took a delicate sniff. “Oh.”

“Don’t _oh_ me. You did it on purpose.”

Kuroko frowned and put the plate away.

“I didn’t.” He then looked alarmed at his beloved dog which was happily dozing on the pillow next to the coffee table.

“Is Nigou okay?”

“He should be. I didn’t use anything weird.”

“That’s good then.” Kuroko nodded to himself and then looked up and glared at Kagami again.

“How rude to assume I would feed you dog food, Kagami-kun. I am hurt.”

Taiga snorted.

Kuroko pulled at his shirt until their faces were at the same levels.

“Rude again. I demand a compensation for being wronged.”

Kagami’s arms wound around Kuroko’s waist and pulled him more into Taiga’s lap.

“Which is?”

Kuroko thought for a moment.

“Since this is my birthday.” He turned around and looped his own arms around Kagami’s neck. “Then _you_ should kiss _me._ ”

Taiga raised an eyebrow.

“What’s the difference?”

“Semantics I guess.”

“Okay. C’mere.” He pulled at Kuroko’s collar.

When they were mere inches away, a high, annoying yapping sound interrupted them.

“Huh? Wha- _Nigou!_ ” Taiga yelled and tried to push the dog away who very much wanted to be included.

“Why does this _always_ happen?”

“Nigou wants a kiss too.” Kuroko said and picked up his puppy.

“Uh, no thanks.”

Kuroko chuckled and put Nigou down and this time Kagami could pat him on the head.

“See? He’s fine.”

Kuroko hummed, watching how Nigou was rolling on the floor, asking for belly rubs.

He startled a little, lost in his thoughts, when Kagami nudged his chin up and kissed him quickly.

“Happy Birthday. Both of you.”

Kuroko smiled a little.

“Thank you.” He said.

And Nigou barked.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is cheesy and lame i miss when my writing was good...oh wait that never happened haha


End file.
